


My Heart is Buried in Florida

by Th3Ars0n1st



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Ars0n1st/pseuds/Th3Ars0n1st
Summary: DreamWasTaken x GeorgeNotFoundBased on the song My Heart is Buried in Venice by Ricky Montgomery
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Come Rest Your Bones Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> (The chapter titles don't actually relate to the chapter itself at all. I will just be using lyrics from the song as chapter titles.)

Dream blinked, reaching up and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to try and rid the sleep from them. He stretched, letting out a quiet groan as he felt his back pop. His alarm has been going off for the past five minutes or so, but he was too exhausted to get up. Dream had stayed up late talking to George as he did a 24-hour stream as a way to celebrate 5 million subscribers. 

Finally annoyed by the sound, Dream rolled onto his side before feeling around his bedside table. It took him a moment, but once he finally felt his phone, he grabbed it and ripped it off the charger. He opened his eyes a bit, squinting at the bright light illuminating from his phone, pressing the stop button at the bottom of his screen. 

Dream sighed as he tossed his phone to the other side of his bed, closing his eyes and covering them with his arm, slightly nuzzling his face into the crook of his own elbow. He slowly started to let himself succumb to his tired state before being abruptly woken up by his phone ringing. 

Dream wanted to ignore it, but he knew he shouldn't. What if it was something important? No one in their right mind would call somebody at 7:30am unless it was important. Dream groaned again, running his hand through his messy locks before sitting up in bed and looking around his bed for his phone. Once he spotted it, he picked it up and blindly hit the accept call button. 

"Hello?" Dream's voice was low and raspy. He put his phone to his ear, laying back down and using his shoulder to prop it up against his ear. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" George's voice echoed through Dream's phone, his voice soft and so quiet it was almost a whisper. Dream smiled to himself, happy to hear George's voice even though he heard it not even three hours ago.

"No, no. It's okay. I've been up for about..." Dream cut himself off, moving his phone to look at the time then setting it back against his ear. "ten minutes." He heard George let out a soft sigh.

"Well, you sound really tired. I'm sorry for bothering you. You can go back to sleep if you want." Dream could tell by George's tone of voice that he didn't actually mean that. He could hear how disappointment seeped through George's words. Dream chuckled softly to himself, hearing George's tone of voice betray him. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." Dream moved his phone so he would be able to see it, noticing that George's camera is on. "If you really wanted me to go, then why is your face cam on?" Dream watched as George's face turned a shade of bright red. George mumbled curses to himself before turning to face his camera. He had his phone propped against his other monitor as he was doing something on his main one. 

"It's just a force of habit, Dream." George rolled his eyes, biting on the inside of his cheek, before turning his face away and going back to whatever it was he was doing on his computer. Dream chuckled again, this time a bit louder.

Dream found himself running his eyes along George's jawline down to his neck. Oh how he wanted to kiss George there and possibly even make some marks so people know that George belongs to somebody already. Dream caught himself, his eyes going wide and his face flushing red as his brain caught up with his thoughts.

Yeah, it's true that Dream has feelings for George. He has had them for a while, actually. But that is something that George does not know about. And Dream hopes that it will be something that George will continue to not know about. He doesn't want to know what will happen when George finds out that he has romantic feelings for him, let alone the fact that Dream is bisexual.

For now he's content with jokingly flirting with George. He hopes the day George realizes that it's never been a joke for Dream never comes. He wants to be able to do this freely without worrying about how George may react. But it's not like Dream doesn't already pay attention to the way George reacts. Of course he does. He wants to make sure that he doesn't accidentally cross any boundaries or step too far over the line. One of Dream's biggest fears is that one day he will make George uncomfortable with his flirting and will eventually lose him as a best friend. That is the exact opposite of what he wants.

So, for now, Dream keeps convincing himself that he is okay with the fact that him and George are only friends. He wouldn't trade his and George's friendship for the world. Hell, Dream can't even imagine a life without George as his best friend. So, to preserve his and George's friendship that he is so desperate to make sure stays intact, Dream pushes away all of the feelings he has for George to the back of his mind.

Will he eventually have to come to terms with his feelings? Of course. But now is just not the right time. Dream knows he only has two options in the end. He can either tell George about his feelings for him and risk ruining their relationship or he can try to move on. And as much as Dream doesn't want to, he's starting to believe that he should do the latter. 

Dream doesn't want to give up his feelings for George, but he's afraid that one day he won't be able to contain them. That one day he'll accidentally let it slip that he's actually in love with George. George who has been his best friend for the past five years or so. That is not something he wants to risk losing. So if it means he has to move on from George, then so be it.

He already knows that nothing would have come out of his feelings for George anyways. George would never have feelings for him. He knew that George was straight. Even if he wasn't, Dream doesn't view himself as someone who's desirable. Someone as amazing and attractive as George deserves someone better than Dream.

Dream knew he could be sort of a dick sometimes. George deserves someone who will be nice to him and take care of him no matter what. He knows that is not the person he could be for George. Dream also thought that he wasn't attractive enough for George. But it's not as if George could argue with him on this or anything. George has no idea what Dream looks like. Every time George asks him to see his face, Dream always comes up with some excuse.

Dream wanted to show George his face, don’t get him wrong. But Dream’s appearance was one of his biggest insecurities. He has no idea what he would do if George decided that Dream wasn’t attractive enough to be his friend. And while Dream knows that George isn’t actually like that, Dream couldn’t help but have that thought gnawing at him from the back of his mind. 

Dream knew that George would accept him no matter what. He told Dream that himself. But he couldn’t help thinking about the “what if”. Dream knew that he shouldn’t be lusting over George like this. It’s just weird. No normal person pines over their best friend the way Dream is currently.

Dream was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard George’s soft voice. “Dream? Did you fall asleep?” Dream watched as George glanced over to his phone. “It says you’re still in call, but you haven’t said anything in a while.” George started to reach over to his phone, pausing when he heard Dream speak up.

“No, I’m still here. I just got lost in thought.” Dream sighed, grabbing the collar of his hoodie that he was wearing and pulled it over his chin. It was really warm in his room due to the Florida heat, but Dream couldn’t care less. 

“What were you thinking about?” Dream’s eyes widened at George’s question. There was no way that he could tell George the truth. 

“I was thinking about you.” The words slipped out and before Dream had time to process what he just said, he heard a small gasp from George. As Dream slowly realized what happened, heat rose to his face and it slowly became tinted with red. Well, there was no getting out of this. Hopefully he could play this off as a joke like he usually does. 

“Oh? Is that so, Dream?” George turns to look at his phone, looking directly into the camera to make it feel like Dream was making eye contact with him. “And what exactly was it that you were thinking of?” 

Dream tried to calm his heart before replying. He really hoped that George couldn’t tell how nervous he was. “Well, you were talking a lot. You kept rambling on and on, so I was just trying to come up with ways to shut you up.” Dream chuckled, messing with his fingers as he watched George on his phone screen.

“Oh really? And what did you come up with?” A smile passed by George’s lips as he turned his chair to face his phone, crossing his arms and sitting back. Dream’s heart melted at the sight. Dream quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. 

“I mean, I could easily just hang up on you.” Dream watched as George’s smile started to fade. “But I won’t be that cruel to you. This other option, however…” Dream paused, trying to think of something to say. “I could only do it if you were here in person.” His voice was low as he spoke quietly.

Dream watched as George’s started to blush again, his hands moving to cover his mouth. “And what is that, Dream?” George’s words were a bit muffled by his hand. Dream’s mouth contorted into a smirk as he sat up his bed, placing his phone on his thigh. 

“Well, why don’t you come visit and find out for yourself, Georgie?” Dream’s words were met with silence and he started to panic, worrying if he had accidentally crossed a line. He quickly looked at his phone to make sure George was still in call, which he was. 

George sat there with his mouth wide open, his eyes wide. It took a minute before his expression finally softened, opening his mouth to say something before immediately closing it again. His eyebrows knotted as he looked like he was deep in thought, contemplating on how to respond to what Dream said.

About three minutes passed before George finally found his voice. “Fuck, Dream. I never know when you’re serious or not.” This caused Dream to start laughing, clutching his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, George” Dream managed to say through laughs. “Your reaction was just so priceless.” It was George’s turn to join in on the laughter. The two boys laughed together for a solid minute before it slowly died down.

“Do you actually want me to visit you, Dream?” George muttered this, so it took Dream a second to realize what he said. He didn’t believe that George actually said it at first.

“Well, do you want to come here and see me?” Dream was playing with hoodie strings as he awaited George’s response.

“I do.”


	2. And Toss All Your Thoughts To The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamWasTaken x GeorgeNotFound
> 
> Based on the song My Heart is Buried in Venice by Ricky Montgomery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack, Mention of Homophobia

“I do.”

Those two words have been consuming Dream’s mind 24/7 ever since George had said them.

It’s been a week since the last time Dream and George had a one on one call. Of course they still called to stream or record with their friends, but it was never just the two of them. Dream was scared that if it was the two of them alone, George would want to talk about him visiting Dream again.

Dream wants George to come to Florida, but he’s also afraid of what could happen when he’s actually there. Dream tried to convince Sapnap to come visit as well, but he declined since he “wanted to give the two lovebirds some time alone”. 

Dream pulled his headphones back on that he had resting on his shoulders, only to be met with George screaming. “Dream! Help me! Sapnap’s gonna kill me!” Dream groaned, trying to fake annoyance, but his face deceived him as a wide smile spread across it. 

Sapnap laughed. Dream watched as Sapnap’s Minecraft character chased George around. Once he got close enough, Dream quickly switched to his axe, hitting Sapnap a few times. 

‘Sapnap was slain by Dream’ popped up in the chat. Dream laughed to himself as he opened discord, unmuting himself. “What the hell, Dream! I thought you were AFK!” Sapnap whined, picking up all of his dropped items. This caused Dream to laugh even harder to the point he was wheezing and clutching his stomach since it hurt from laughing so hard. 

“George, stop calling your boyfriend to save you.” Sapnap huffed, chuckling softly to himself. Dream felt his breath get caught in his throat. But what George said in response to Sapnap’s words made his heart drop and cause tears to well up in his eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Sapnap. Never has been and never will be. I don’t view Dream that  
way.”

Dream didn’t know why George’s words made him feel the way he did. He wanted to cry. He really did. It took all of his self control not to cry right now. He knew that his feelings for George would end up being unrequited, but he didn’t expect it to hurt this bad. 

Dream actually felt sort of guilty for feeling this way. He didn’t want to feel this way about George, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know what exactly it was that George did to him, but he couldn’t get enough of George’s attention. It made him feel wanted.  
Dream reached up, feeling the wetness on his cheeks from the tears that were flowing from his eyes. His vision soon got blurred as he hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears. But once he wiped some away, new ones replaced them. 

“I’m gonna get off now.” Dream’s voice broke at the end, causing him to tense up. Before Sapnap or George could respond, Dream clicked the leave call button. He sighed, sliding down in his chair and leaning back.

He didn’t want to leave the call, but he didn’t want to risk Sapnap and George finding out the truth about what he was thinking and feeling. It wasn’t Sapnap who he was particularly worried about. Him and Sapnap have been friends for a very long time, longer than him and George, so he knows that he would most likely be accepted by him. 

He was just afraid that if he wasn’t the one to accidentally let it slip, Sapnap would be the one to do it. But he can’t help but worry that Sapnap would tell George on purpose. Dream’s worrying was cut off by his phone ringing.

“Speak of the devil.” Dream mumbles to himself, chuckling quietly, before picking up his phone and answering the call. 

“Hey, Dream. Are you okay?” Sapnap’s voice was soft and a bit hoarse, but that was to be expected since he and George were yelling earlier. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dream’s eyebrows knotted in confusion. It couldn’t be. Did he know that he was crying earlier? 

“You just left the call so suddenly. George and I were worried about you.” Dream couldn’t help but smile at this. He already knew that George cared about him, but hearing it from someone else just made it all the more better. 

But he didn’t like the fact that he had worried his friends. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Being worried means they’d possibly question him and them questioning him could lead to them possibly finding out the truth. 

“Dream?” Sapnap’s voice echoed through his phone’s speaker. Dream knew that he should respond to him, but he just didn’t feel like it. He wasn’t exactly in the talking mood, but he knows he would’ve felt worse if he hadn’t answered Sapnap’s phone call. “Clay? Are you there?”

It wasn’t until Dream heard his first name that he realized he should probably respond to Sapnap. He doesn’t want to worry him anymore than he already has. “Yeah, I’m here. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“If you’re okay with it, do you want to talk about it?” Sapnap’s voice was soft, something that Dream was not used to. It made Dream smile knowing that his best friend would use this type of voice for him. Sapnap doesn’t usually talk like this, so even though it may sound dumb to other people, it made Dream feel like he was someone very special. 

Dream sighed, running a hand through his hair and getting out of his chair, walking over to his bed and sitting on it. Patches was laying on his pillow. Dream reached over, slowly running his hand through Patches’ soft fur. 

“You have to promise you won’t hate or judge me.” 

“What are you saying, Dream?”

“I’m serious, Nick. I need you to promise that.”

“Woah, no need to pull the first name card on me, dude.” 

Dream heard Sapnap’s soft chuckles from the other side of the line. Dream chuckled as well, but his were more nervous laughter as opposed to laughing at something funny.

“Sorry, sorry. But you did the same thing to me.”

“That’s only because you went silent and weren’t responding to me!”

“I got tired of your annoying voice and was contemplating on whether or not I should hang up on your ass.”

“Wow, rude! I bet you wouldn’t say that type of thing to George.”

Dream’s heart stopped at that. He highly doubts that Sapnap actually knows, but he couldn’t help but wonder. He spent a few moments thinking before sighing and deciding that he might as well ask.

“You know?”

“Know what? Dream? What are you talking about?”

“Are you still in call with George?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to make it so he can hear what you’re about to say?”

“Please no.” 

“Alright, man.”

“Can he hear me right now?” 

“No. I’m muted right now.”

“Can you please check to make sure?”

“I’m positive I am, Dream. I told him I’m going to mute since I was going to call you, so he probably would’ve told me by now if I wasn’t.”

Dream let out a shaky breath, debating on whether or not he should actually tell Sapnap this right now. What would Sapnap say if he found out that one of his best friends has a crush on his other best friend? What if Dream just makes things awkward for Sapnap? Or even worse, makes Sapnap uncomfortable to the point that he no longer wants to be his friend? There’s so many possible outcomes. 

“Dream-”

“I think I like George.” 

Dream immediately covered his mouth with his hand, his face heating up and being tinted bright red. He couldn’t believe that he actually just said that. With his free hand, he began pulling on the fabric of his sweatpants, a nervous habit that he has had ever since he was little.

“Dream? What did you say? You cut out there.”

Dream sighed, partially in relief but also because he was a bit annoyed that he would have to repeat one of the most embarrassing things that he will ever have to admit. 

“Did you hear any part of what I said?”

“All I heard was you say ‘think’ and it just cut out.” 

“Oh, okay. What do you think of the lgbt community?”

“What do you mean, Dream? Are you trying to change the subject?”

“No, that’s what I asked. Please just answer my question.”

“Alright, dude. Calm down.”

Sapnap was quiet for a bit, which Dream assumed was because he was thinking. This, however, just messed with Dream’s nerves more. That’s such a weird question to be asked. Sapnap didn’t seem like someone who is homophobic, but Dream couldn’t be too sure.

“Sorry, that’s a weird question. You don’t have to answer if you don’t-”

“I think it’s cool. I mean, people should be allowed to love or be whoever they want. Why do you ask, Dream? Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

Dream took a deep breath, his hand gripping the fabric of his pant length. Dream wasn’t too sure if he wanted to tell Sapnap the truth or not now. While he knows that he wouldn’t get judged for being bi, that doesn’t mean that he would react the same way to finding out that Dream likes George. Dream’s voice seemed to come out before his brain could process what he was doing.

“I’m bisexual.”

“Oh, really? That’s cool, man. Congrats.”

“I wasn’t done, Sapnap. I-” 

Dream’s body started shaking as he started to cry, his breath getting heavier. Dream started to feel like he couldn’t breath as he started to hyperventilate. Dream lifted a shaky hand, touching his face and pulling it away to look at the tears that collected on his fingertips. 

“What’s happening to me, Sapnap?” Dream choked out through sobs, taking pauses between his words to try and catch his breath.

“Dream, I want to listen to me, okay?”

Dream nodded even though he knew that Sapnap couldn’t see him. He had so much he wanted to say, but couldn’t find the words. It felt like his voice was stuck somewhere deep within himself that he had no access to at the moment no matter how hard he tried. His voice was kept in a safe with a locked box inside and Dream didn’t know the combination nor did he have the key. He kept trying to access it, but ultimately failed as it came out as choked back sobs.

“Are you sitting up right now? If not, I need you to do that for me.”

Dream could only muster up a small whine of acknowledgment as he sat up, a shaky hand reaching to put his phone on speaker and place it on his thigh.

“I’m going to take some breaths and I want you to copy me.”

Sapnap spent a few minutes with Dream taking in deep breaths until his breathing slowed down and he felt like he was finally able to breathe again.

“Thank you, Sapnap.” Dream’s voice was still a bit shaky, but he was definitely calmed down.

“Of course. Now, tell me. What caused this? You sounded like you wanted to say something else earlier. You know you don’t have to tell me, but I’m here if you want to talk about it.” 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you hate me.”

“Dream, I promise you won’t. It’s okay. Tell me whenever you’re ready.”

Dream took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and turning his gaze to his phone that is resting on his thigh. 

“I think I like George.”

-

George couldn’t believe what he just heard. He knows he should’ve said something, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knows that eavesdropping is wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. Besides, he didn’t know if Sapnap would’ve even been able to hear him if he did say something. He assumed that he had probably taken off his headphones so he would be able to hear Dream better. 

Dream liked him? Or at least thought he did? No, that can’t be true. This can’t be happening. George wasn’t ready for something like this. Yes, he liked Dream too, but he was scared about how people would react if they found out that he was dating a man. Well, they aren’t technically dating yet. George shouldn’t get ahead of himself. But if they did… 

He couldn’t tell his parents. They had raised him with the ideology that the only acceptable romantic and sexual relationships were between man and woman. 

Besides, him and Dream lived halfway across the world from each other. How would they even make a relationship work out? George often dreamed about the day that he would meet Dream. It pained his heart knowing that it probably wouldn’t happen for a while. And he would eventually have to leave Dream. He doesn’t know if he would be able to deal with that. 

But him and Dream did talk about George possibly coming to visit Dream. Without thinking, George pulled out his phone and started to look for the first plane to Florida. 

George took a deep breath as he bought the first ones he saw. It was scheduled for August 12th. George will be able to see Dream in person for the first time in two days and spend a whole week with him. 

George opened his text conversation with Dream. He typed a quick message and sent it before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, smiling to himself.

“Do you have any plans for your birthday?”


	3. I'll Pull Up Each Of Our Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamWasTaken x GeorgeNotFound
> 
> Based on the song My Heart is Buried in Venice by Ricky Montgomery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note!   
> I ignore that Dream and George and anyone else mentioned in this story are real people when writing since I do not like or condone shipping real people. I view them as characters created just for the story I'm writing. That being said, their personalities may not always match the people that they are based on. However, I will still follow whatever the content creators boundaries are. George and Dream have stated that they are okay with people shipping them. I will also not be writing anything NSFW since I myself am not comfortable with it. Thank you for understanding!! <3

“Do you have any plans for your birthday?” 

It has been two days since Dream received that text. It was currently Dream’s birthday, so he was doing a stream with Sapnap as a ‘birthday special’. He had also asked George to join, but hadn’t gotten a text back. Now that Dream thinks about it, he hasn’t gotten a reply to any of his texts that he sent in the past fourteen hours. 

Dream assumed that he was just sleeping since George had stayed up late with him for the past few days. George must have been tired from all the late nights, staying up until after the sun rose just to speak with Dream on call whenever he couldn’t sleep.

However, something seemed a bit off about George recently. He seemed a bit more antsy and nervous whenever he and Dream were alone in a call. Dream brushed it off just as George being George, but he couldn’t help but think about it when he was laying in bed at the end of the day. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with something, but I’m here now. What’s up?”

The text notification popped up on Dream’s lockscreen, causing him to scramble to pick up his phone. “I’m so sorry, guys. I have to go make an important phone call real quick.” Dream clicked open OBS studio and switched to his ‘Be Right Back’ screen, muting himself both on stream and on discord. 

Dream didn’t hesitate to facetime George, immediately turning his phone so his camera pointed to his ceiling. He heard his phone ring a few times before George finally picked up. Dream’s eyebrows knitted in confusion as he analyzed what he saw on his screen.

“Why are you in a car, George?”

“Wow, don’t even let me speak before you question me. I’m just on my way home from something.” Dream watched as George’s face turned away from his camera to look out of the window by his head.

“Shouldn’t you be watching the road instead of talking to me?”

“You’re the one that called me, Dream. Besides, I’m in an uber. It’s fine.” 

Dream bit his lip and nodded even though he knew that George couldn’t see it. Then an idea popped into his head. Dream made sure George wasn’t looking as Dream moved his phone so that it showed his dirty blonde hair and part of his forehead. 

Dream took in a quick breath before pulling his phone back so it would show his entire face. He looked everywhere but his phone as he contemplated on whether or not he should try and get George’s attention. Before Dream could decide on what he wanted to do, his mouth moved on its own. “George?”

“Yeah, Dream?” George didn’t move his gaze to look at his phone, causing Dream to sigh.

“Can you look at me? I want to show you something.”

George rolled his eyes, turning his face to look at his phone. “What do you want, Dream? I was-” George cut his own words off, a hand moving to cover his mouth, his eyes narrowing as he studied what he saw. 

Dream laughed nervously, looking away from his camera and rubbing the back of his neck. Dream was already nervous about the whole situation and George’s silence didn’t help. He wished that he had mind reading powers so that he knew what George was thinking right now. 

George seemed to be shook out of his daze, looking up over his phone then going back to looking at Dream. “I’m so sorry, Dream. But I have to go real quick. I’ll call you back later, okay? And remember that your birthday present is supposed to arrive sometime soon. See you!” George’s words were rushed and before Dream could get a word out, George had hung up on him. 

Dream groaned, running a hand down his face and placing his phone into the front pocket of his hoodie. Dream was about to head to his kitchen to get a glass of water in order to try and calm down his nerves as he heard a knock at his front door.

“That’s probably the present that George was talking about” Dream thought to himself as he straightened out his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. Dream didn’t know why but when he reached the door, his hand hesitated on the doorknob. 

Dream didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was just a package, yet he felt like a middle schooler about to go on their first date. Dream took a deep breath, opening the door. 

Not many things surprise Dream, but seeing his best friend who lives across the ocean standing in front of him is definitely one of them. Out of shock, Dream slammed his door shut in George’s face. “What the hell?” Dream said out loud to himself. “Shit, my stream.” 

Dream speedwalked to his bedroom, unmuting himself on stream. “Sorry guys, but I have to go.” Dream hit the end stream button and unmuted himself in the discord call he was in with Sapnap.  
“Sapnap? Are you still here?”

“Yeah. Where did you go? Your chat was freaking the fuck out.”

“George finally responded to my texts and I left to call him.”

“You left your stream to call George?” 

“Hold on.” Dream muted himself again. He completely forgot that George was outside his house. Dream rushed to his front door open, flinging it open. 

George was sitting on his porch steps, facing the road with his luggage sitting in front of him. He turned around when he heard the door open, seeing Dream standing there with wide eyes. “Uh… Happy birthday?” George chuckled nervously, looking at Dream as he played with his fingers.

Dream immediately went to George, enveloping him in a hug from behind. “What the hell are you doing here?” Dream felt his heart beat really fast, pulling away from the hug before George had the chance to hug him back.

“I wanted to surprise you.” George’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“Well, you definitely did that.” Dream laughed, reaching out a hand so he could help George up.

George took his hand and smiled, standing up on the porch step and grabbing his luggage. “Well, may I come in?”

Dream nodded, stepping aside so that George could walk in front of him and into his house, Dream following shortly after him. 

Dream took George's luggage from him, carrying them to the guest bedroom, beckoning George to follow after him. "So, this is where you'll be sleeping. I'm sorry my house is a mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors. If I had known you were coming, I would've tidied up first."

George rolled his eyes in response, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Dream straighten out a few things in the room and crossed his arms. "Do you not want me here? 'Cause I can go rent a hotel room-"

"No! No. I do want you here, George. I'm just shocked still. I was planning on finishing my stream with Sapnap then watching some movies by myself." Dream's eye widened. "Shit... My call with Sapnap. I never ended it. Well, do you want to say hi to him? He doesn't know you're here, just that I called you."

"I suppose." George shrugged, moving to the side to let Dream out of the room and following after him. 

"You can sit on my bed if you want. Or you can stand. Your choice." Dream said as he unmuted himself on discord and sat down in his chair that was in front of his desk. He put a finger on his lip, signaling George to be quiet. "Hey, Sapnap."

"Why do you keep leaving me?" Sapnap whined. Dream could tell by his tone of voice that Sapnap was pouting.

"Sorry, sorry. My present from George arrived so I left to go get it."

"Turn on your cam right now! I want to see what George got his lover for his birthday."

Dream rolled his eyes before turning his chair so he could face George, raising an eyebrow in attempt to ask George if it was okay with him. George nodded slowly, turning his head so he was looking at his hands in his lap.

"Alright, Sapnap. Hold on." Dream turned back to face his desk, moving his mouse over the camera button and clicking it.

"Dream?"

"Yes?" Dream's voice was shaking from his nerves. Sapnap knew about his crush on George, so he was scared that he might accidentally let something slip.

"Is that George on your bed?" 

Dream chuckled nervously, moving his chair so Sapnap could see George better, as George gave him a small wave. 

"Hey, Sapnap." 

"Dream. Headphones. Now."

Dream looked at George, mouthing a quick "I'm sorry" before plugging in his headphones and putting them on.

"Dream... Why is George on your bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is George on your bed? You told me that your only plans for today were to chill and watch movies, not hang out with your crush. How did he even get there?"

Dream lowered his voice so it was almost a whisper. He didn't want George listening to his and Sapnap's conversation. "That was my original plans, Sapnap. He just showed up at my door. What was I supposed to do?"

"You sound like you don't want him there."

"That's the thing. I do, but I don't at the same time."

"I'm going to go to the guest bedroom so you can Sapnap can chat." George said, already making his way to the door. 

Once George was out of the room and Dream heard the door to the guest bedroom close, he raised his voice back to how it was normally. 

"I don't know how to feel about him being here with me, Sapnap. I'm scared that I might-"

"That you might accidentally confess your feelings for him. I know."

"Yeah. And what's going to happen if I do that?"

"I don't know. None of us know. Only George knows how he would react."

"I can't imagine having my best friend confess their undying love to me, especially if I didn't have feelings for them. That's like if you were to confess to me. It'd just be weird."

"But, Dream! I love you!" The two boys broke into laughter, Dream wheezing and clutching his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

"No, but seriously, Sapnap." Dream said once their laughing fit calmed down. "What if I confess and George doesn't feel the same way. What if he hates me for it and never talks to me again? What if-"

"Enough with the 'what ifs', Dream. You're overthinking this. If George rejects you, it's not going to be the end of the world. I hate seeing you like this. If he rejects you, then maybe you should just get over him. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. Besides, there's so many other people out there and you will have your friends by your side to comfort you. You will have me." 

"Thank you, Sapnap. But, I just... I don't know. It's like... I'm scared to lose George? I care so much about him. I don't know what I would do without him. I can't imagine a life without him." Dream's words surprised himself, a small gasp escaping his lips. "What am I saying?" He thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"It sounds like you're in love with George or something." Bitterness was seeping out of Sapnap's voice. "I knew you had a crush on George, but I didn't know that you were actually gay or serious about it, Dream."

"I'm not! At least, I don't think I am. But I know that I like George. I'm serious about that. Why the hell would I lie or joke about the kind of thing?" Dream's voice was starting to raise at this point, but he remembered George was in the room across the hall and opted to lower his back to almost a whisper. "George makes me feel a certain way that I can't explain. I've never felt like this before with anyone, not even any of my ex-girlfriends." 

"Maybe you really are in love with him." Sapnap said through gritted teeth, laughing bitterly.

"I don't understand why you're suddenly so mad at me, Sapnap!"

"I mean, all you ever do is talk about George." Sapnap said, completely ignoring what Dream had said. "George this. George that. Whenever we're in call, all you talk about is George. You don't even ask me about my day. Even earlier when we were celebrating your birthday, you kept bringing George up and talked about how much you missed him and wish he was there. Do you wish it was him instead of me, Dream? You even abandoned your stream to go call him! You sound like a lovesick puppy. It's like no one exists to you except him. The only other person in the whole wide world to you is George." Sapnap let out a shaky breath, choking on his words near the end. Dream couldn't see this, but tears were welling up in Sapnap's eyes. "What about me? Do I even exist to you, Dream? There's other people out there who aren't George. I don't know why you're obsessed with him. You have such a weird infatuation with him that just isn't normal. Normal people don't pine over their best friend." 

Minutes passed as an awkward silence filled the air. Dream gnawed on his lower lip as he stared at his lap, tears streaming down his cheeks. Was Sapnap right? Was Dream really that infatuated with George that he completely ignored all of his other friends? As he thought about it, he realized how many times he ditched Sapnap to call George instead. The silence was finally broken by Dream's quiet sobs that he was no longer able to hold in. 

"Hey, hey. Dream, it's okay. I'm so sorry for saying that." Sapnap's voice was soft, whispering to Dream in order to try and calm him down. "I didn't mean any of that. I know you're upset right now. It's okay. As I said before, I'm here for you. I always will be." 

Dream wanted to say something, but it felt like his words were caught in his throat. The only sound he could let out at the moment were sobs and a choked out hum of acknowledgement.  
After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Dream felt that he was ready to try talking. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm just so tired right now." Dream's voice was shaky and he was stuttering over his words.

"Of course, Dream. I'll let you go now." With that, hit the end call button. He wiped his tears off of his face with his hoodie sleeve as best as he could, getting up out of his chair and walking over to his dresser so he could see how he looked in the mirror. His face was flushed red and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Dream sighed and ran a hand through his hair, silently hoping to himself that George wouldn't question his appearance. 

Dream pulled grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt out of his dresser, changing into them and throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper by his closet. He looked at himself in the mirror before quietly leaving his room, walking directly across the hall the door to the guest bedroom. Dream knocked softly on the door with his knuckles twice before opening the door.

George was currently laying on the bed, scrolling on his phone. However, his eyes immediately shot up when he heard the door open. His eyes widened as he studied Dream's face, his eyes them looking up and down his body until he was looking back at Dream's face again. His eyes immediately softened when he saw the state of Dream's face.

George placed his phone down onto the night stand to the right of him and patted the spot next to him on his left. Dream was too tired to think, walking over to the bed and sitting right next to George.

"Are you okay, Dream? It looks like you have been crying." George lifted his hand, hesitating before he reached Dream's face. Dream gave a small nod and George cupped his cheek with his hand, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall. 

"Yeah, I just had an argument with Sapnap. It's nothing." 

"If it's really nothing, you wouldn't be crying right now. So, please tell me. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dream mumbled, leaning backwards to his back was pressed against the wall.

"And that's alright. I won't push you to talk if you don't want to. We can just watch TV instead if you want?" George picked up the TV remote that was next to his phone on the nightstand and switched on the TV that was mounted onto the wall directly in front of them. 

Dream felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart race as he let a small smile creep onto his face and he smiled. Dream was so glad that he was able to have George as his best friend. Even if it was never anything more than that, Dream knew that he'd be content.

\- 

George woke up to both of his arms wrapped around Dream from behind, one beneath his waist, George's hand curled up slightly against Dream's chest, his other arm sprawled over his body with his hand resting on his upper arm. George leaned forward to grab his phone off the nightstand so he could check the time. 7:32am. George wondered how him and Dream fell asleep wrapped up in each other like this. His memory from the previous night was a bit foggy. 

George pulled his arms off of Dream, getting up out of bed. George brushed himself off and straightened his clothes, checking himself in the mirror. His hair was messy, his brown locks sticking up in every which way. George groaned in annoyance, trying to smooth them down. He walked over to the door, opening it quietly so he wouldn't wake Dream up. Once it was open, George turned around to look at Dream, making sure he was actually still asleep. Confirming that Dream was indeed still asleep, George stepped out of the door. Before closing it behind him, George smiled softly.

"I like you too, Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my friend Cassie for allowing me to use her idea for the end of this chapter. I love you so much, girly!! <3


End file.
